Jet
|anime = #J68/#E68 - #J85/#E85 |type = Energy (fire) |hat = Jet plane helmet with a large jet engine on the back |elements = Sizzle |powers = Lights fuses, improved hover/flight capabilities |icon = |enemies = Capsule J, Capsule J2, Capsule J3 |mini-bosses = None |bosses = None |helper = Capsule J ( ) Capsule J2 ( ) |amiibo = Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi}} Jet is one of Kirby's Copy Abilities. It appears in Kirby Super Star (and its remake, Kirby Super Star Ultra), in the anime, and later reappears in Kirby: Planet Robobot. General Information With this ability, Kirby wears a hat with jet-plane wings, a big jet rocket attached on the back, and some shades on the front that drop down to protect his eyes. He uses this ability to hover for a long time and uses jet-fueled tackles to destroy enemies. This ability also appeared in Kirby Super Star’s Gourmet Race sub-game in the Onion Garden course. It can only be obtained through the third copy pedestal towards the start of the level. Jet also appears as a Mode for Robobot Armor in Kirby: Planet Robobot. Moveset Damage Values Robobot Armor Mode In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Jet Kirby in the anime looks the same as the game version, and can move faster than the speed of sound,making it his fastest ability. The only attack he is shown using is 'Jet Cracker'. Jet is obtained once when Kirby inhales a bike's exhaust port, and another time when he inhales part of a hot air balloon. Transformation Sequence Jet Kirby Transformation (English) Jet Kirby - Transformation During the transformation sequence, a jet pack dashes past Kirby, spinning him. It about-turns in the background and chases Kirby, whom is panicking. As it collides into him, it attaches to his back and a pair of shades flip down. Flavor Texts Related Quotes In Other Languages The meaning of the Jet ability's name is very consistent throughout other languages. In Japanese, it is ジェット (Jetto), meaning Jet. Its German, Spanish, French, and Italian names are all Jet, as in English. Finally, its Chinese name is 喷气机 (Pēnqì jī), also meaning Jet. Trivia *Jet appears in the cover of the 12th volume of Kirby of the Stars: The Story of Dedede Who Lives in Pupupu. *In Kirby: Planet Robobot, the Robobot Armor Jet Mode functions in a way similar to the Starship and Landia. *All of the enemies that gave Kirby this ablity were replaced by the next game: Capsule J in Kirby Super Star, Capsule J2 in Kirby Super Star Ultra, and Capsule J3 in Kirby: Planet Robobot. *As a Dream Friend, Susie has attacks that are very similar to the Jet Dash, Jet Cracker, and Rocket Dive techniques. Video Kirby of the Stars Copy Ability "Jet" Introduction Video Artwork KSS Jet.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KPR Robobot Jet.png|Jet Robobot Armor Mode from Kirby: Planet Robobot Waku Waku Works.jpg|''Waku Waku Works'' Gallery KSSU_Jet.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KPR_Jet.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR Pause Jet Robobot artwork.png|Jet Robobot Armor Mode from Kirby: Planet Robobot Sprites Ability Kirby Jet 2883.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Ability Kirby Jet 14757.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Other Ability Icons JeticonKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' JeticonKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' JetIconKSSU3.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' External Links *Kirby Portal (Jp) References de:Jet es:Jet fr:Jet it:Jet ja:ジェット zh:喷气机 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Robobot Armor Modes Category:Elemental Copy Ability